goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Charles
Walter Charles is an American actor. Biography Born in East Stroudsborg, Pennsylvania, he mostly appeared in stage musicals, but also had roles in the television series Cagney and Lacey, Law & Order and films such as A Fine Mess and Weeds. Singing An established veteran of the musical stage, Charles made his musical debut in several minor roles in 1776, before understudying such major roles as Sweeney Todd and Judge Turpin in Sweeney Todd and George and Albin in La Cage Aux Folles. His first major role was originating the part of Ebenezer Scrooge in A Christmas Carol. Charles continued to play major roles including Daddy Warbucks in Annie, Horace Vandergelder in Hello, Dolly! and Milton Perry in the new musical The Immigrant. He also played such character parts as Mr. Fairlie in The Woman in White, Cornelius in Music in the Air and Colonel Pickering in My Fair Lady. Stage 1776 (1970) John Hancock (understudy) *Cool, Considerate Men Grease (1972) *Alma Mater (reprise) *Summer Nights *Greased Lightnin' *Born to Hand Jive 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (1976) Ordway (The British) *Sonatina (The British) Ensemble *The Ball *Rehearse! Jesus Christ Superstar (1977) *This Jesus Must Die (contains solo lines) *Hosanna (contains solo lines) *Damned for All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate (Including the Thirty-Nine Lashes)(contains solo lines) The Prince of Grand Street (1978) Mourner *Five Cents Goldman (understudy) *My Potential (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1979) Sweeney Todd (understudy) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Company *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir *"The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 2) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 3) *God, That's Good! *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 4) *The Letter *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 5) *Fogg's Asylum *City on Fire/Searching *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 6) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (Reprise 7) Anyone Can Whistle (1980) *Miracle Song (contains solo lines) *I've Got You to Lean On (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1980) Judge Turpin (understudy) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd *Johanna - Judge's Song (solo) *Kiss Me (quartet) *Pretty Women (duet) *The Judge's Return (duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) (contains solo lines) Cats (1982) Old Deuteronomy (understudy) *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Meaning of Happiness (duet) *Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats (contains solo lines) La Cage Aux Folles (1983) M. Renaud (originated the role) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) Eduoard Dindon (understudy) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) Georges (understudy) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Albin/Zasa (understudy) *A Little More Mascara (includes solo lines) *With You on My Arm (duet) *La Cage Aux Folles (includes solo lines) *I Am What I Am (solo) *Song on the Sand (reprise) (duet) *Masculinity (includes solo lines) *The Best of Times (includes solo lines) Shenandoah (1989) *I've Heard it All Before (solo) *The Pickers are Coming (solo) *Meditation (solo) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Papa's Gonna Make it Alright (solo) *Meditation II (solo) *Pass the Cross to Me (Finale) *Freedom (curtain call) Aspects of Love (1990)(understudy) *Damn the Boy! Damn the Boys! (duet) *A Memory of a Happy Moment (duet) *You Must Forgive My Rude Intrusion (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off Without You (duet) *Stop. Wait. Please (contains solo lines) *I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife (contains solo lines) *I Think By Now I'm Old Enough to Put Myself to Bed (duet) *Others Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I Trust You're Staying for the Vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Sweeter? Nothing is Sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now That's What I Call a Walk (contains solo lines) *My Finest Vintage Champagne (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny, That's Enough Now (contains solo lines) Gypsy (1992) *Small World (duet) *Mr Goldstone, I Loved you (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) 110 in the Shade (1992) *Lizzie's Coming Home (contains solo lines) *Poker Polka (contains solo lines) A Christmas Carol (1994)(originated the role) *Jolly, Rich and Fat (Jolly Good Time)(contains solo lines) *Nothing to Do With Me (contains solo lines) *A Place Called Home (contains solo lines) *Mr. Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Ball (contains solo lines) *Dancing on Your Grave (contains solo lines) *Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today (solo) *Nothing to Do With Me (reprise) *Christmas Together (reprise) *God Bless Us Everyone Call Me Madam (1995) *Marrying for Love (solo) *The Best Thing for You (duet) *You're Just in Love/Something to Dance About (finale) Follies (1995) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (solo) Sunset Boulevard (1995) *Greatest Star of All (solo) *Back at the House on Sunset (duet) *New Year's Eve (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *New Ways to Dream (reprise)(solo) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) Company (1997) *Company *The Little Things You Do Together *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side"/"What Would We Do Without You? *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (Company) The Boys from Syracuse (2002) *I Had Twins (contains solo lines) *Let Antipholus In *Oh, Diogenes! Big River (2003) Annie (2004) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale The Immigrant (2004)(originated the role) *A Stranger Here (contains solo lines) *Changes (duet) *The Sun Comes Up (contains solo lines) *Where Would You Be? (solo) Big River (2005) The Duke *When the Sun Goes Down in the South (contains solo lines) *The Royal Nonesuch (contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly! (2005) *It Takes a Woman (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March *Finale (contains solo lines) The Woman in White (2005) *I Hope You Like It Here (contains solo lines) *Sir Percival Glyde Arrives (contains solo lines) *A Gift for Living Well (contains solo lines) *Fosco Tells of Laura's Death/The Funeral/London (contains solo lines) *Back to Limmeridge (contains solo lines The Apple Tree (2006) *Make Way (contains solo lines) *Which Door? (contains solo lines) My Fair Lady (2007) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) Music in the Air (2009) *And Love Was Born (solo) *We Belong Together (contains solo lines) Knickerbocker Holiday (2009) *The One Indispensable Man (duet) *Young People Think About Love (contains solo lines0 *Our Ancient Liberties (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (2011) *Public Enemy No. 1 (contains solo lines) *Finale (Anything Goes) Song of Norway (2013) *At Christmas Time (contains solo lines) Gallery charleskeenanbolger.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' and Johanna in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. charlesvidnovic.jpeg|'Tienhoven' and Pieter Stuyvesant in Knickerbocker Holiday. charlesscrooge.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' in A Christmas Carol. callawaycharles.jpg|'Norma Desmond' and Max von Mayerling in Sunset Boulevard. charleshorace.jpg|'Horace Vandergelder' in Hello Dolly! charlesjameschenoweth.jpg|'King Arik', Captain Sanjar and Princess Barbara in The Apple Tree. reamscharles.jpg|'Albin/Zasa' and Georges in La Cage Aux Folles. Charles, Walter Charles, Walter